This relates generally to displays, and, more particularly, to displays in which components are bonded to each other using conductive connections and displays in which multiple display driver integrated circuits are used that share reference voltages.
Electronic devices often include displays. Display driver circuitry is used to display images on an array of pixels in the display. The display driver circuitry may include a driver integrated circuit and thin-film transistor circuitry.
Display driver integrated circuits may be mounted on glass display substrates using what is sometimes referred to as a “chip on glass” arrangement. Flexible printed circuits (“flex circuits”) may be used to interconnect the display driver integrated circuits and other display circuitry to a printed circuit board in an electronic device. A flexible printed circuit may be attached to bond pads on a display substrate using anisotropic conductive adhesive bonds. This type of arrangement is sometimes referred to as a “flex on glass” arrangement.
It can be challenging to form satisfactory low-resistance bonds when bonding a display driver circuit to a display using a chip on glass arrangement and when bonding a flexible printed circuit to a display using a flex on glass arrangement. If care is not taken, the resistance associated with chip-on-glass and flex-on-glass bonds may be too high or may be unreliable.
Some displays use multiple display driver integrated circuits. If care is not taken, excess overhead may be required to coordinate the operation of the display driver integrated circuits. For example, additional integrated circuits may be required to ensure that gamma block analog-to-digital converter circuitry in one display driver integrated circuit is coordinated with gamma block analog-to-digital converter circuitry in another display driver integrated circuit on the same display.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to analyze display connections such as chip-on-glass bonds and flex-on-glass bonds to ensure that bonds are being formed satisfactorily and would be desirable to be able to provide improved display drive integrated circuit architectures.